real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abdullah bin Abdulaziz al Saud
Abdullah bin Abdulaziz al Saud ''', more commonly known as '''Abdullah of Saudi Arabia (August 1st, 1924 - January 23rd, 2015) is the former leader of Saudi Arabia. He is the half-brother of current monarch King Salman, and uncle of crown prince Mohammad bin Salman. Background Abdullah is said to have been born on 1 August 1924 in Riyadh. However, some sources state that this date is incorrect, and that he was approximately eight years older. He was the tenth son of King Abdulaziz. His mother, Fahda bint Asi Al Shuraim, was a member of the Al Rashid dynasty, longtime rivals of the House of Saud. She was descended from the powerful Shammar tribe – and was the daughter of former tribe chief, Asi Shuraim. She died when Abdullah was six years old. He had younger full-sisters. In 1963, Abdullah was made commander of Saudi National Guard (SANG). This post allowed him to secure his position in the House of Saud. SANG, which had been based on the Ikhwan, became a modern armed force under his command. Beginning 1985, SANG also sponsored the Janadiriyah festival that institutionalized traditional folk dances, camel races and tribal heritage. He held the post until 2010. Abdullah succeeded to the throne upon the death of his half-brother King Fahd. He was formally enthroned on 2 August 2005. Most of his criticism stems from the fact that most of Saudi citizens live under a strict Wahhabist interpretation of Sharia law, which mandates the amputation of hands as a punishment for theft and floggings for crimes like drunkenness. Execution by public beheading is common for murder, rape, drug trafficking, and witchcraft, and Abdullah's policies towards the rights of women have also been criticized. In a slight rebuff to accusations of human rights violations, Saudi inmates of Najran Province sent the King well-wishes from jail and wished him a speedy recovery. King Abdullah has also been criticized for his policies on religious freedom, which is reportedly non-existent, and the Saudi government allegedly has arrested Shiite pilgrims on the Hajj. On 24 January 2007, Human Rights Watch sent an open letter to King Abdullah asking him to cease religious persecution of the Ahmadi faith in Saudi Arabia. Two letters were sent in November 2006 and February 2007 asking him to remove the travel ban on critics of the Saudi government. Human Rights Watch has not yet indicated whether they have received any response to these letters. On 30 October 2007, during a state visit to the United Kingdom, King Abdullah was greeted by protesters accusing him of being a "murderer" and a "torturer". Concerns were raised in the UK about the treatment of women and homosexuals by the Saudi kingdom and over alleged bribes involving arms deals between Saudi Arabia and the UK. In addition to his bad deeds; however; he has done some good things. For example; he has donated lots of money, including to help rebuild homes and schools destroyed by Hurricane Katrina and for relief supplies for victims of the 2008 Sichuan earthquake in China. He has also called on other Muslims to reject the extremist ideologies of The Islamic State. Though he initially had a good relationship with Bashar al-Assad, his relations him soon deteriorated due to the ongoing Syrian Civil War. King Abdullah had about 30 wives, and fathered about 35 children. One of his wives is the sister of Rifaat al-Assad's wife. He also married Jawahir bint Ali Hussein from Al Jiluwi clan, with whom he had a daughter, Princess Anoud and a son, Prince Saud. Aida Fustuq was another wife of Abdullah, they had two children, Adila and Abdulaziz. They divorced later. King Abdullah passed away on January 23rd, 2015. He was 90 years old. Category:Monarchs Category:Abusers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Torturer Category:List Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Weapon Dealer Category:Cowards Category:Misogynists Category:Modern Villains Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Leader Category:Affably Evil Category:Dark Priest Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Remorseful Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Totalitarians Category:Elderly Category:Control Freaks Category:Iconoclasts Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagent Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Charismatic Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:War Criminal Category:Supremacists Category:Jingoists Category:Islam Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Anti-Christian Category:Prime Ministers Category:Family of Victim